Saving Taranee
by Supergirrl
Summary: When Witch meets Avatar, and Taranee is captured by the Dai Lee, can the rest of Witch and the Avatar regulars save her?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is about when Witch(Along with Caleb, Matt, and Blunk) are dropped into various parts of the Avatarverse. Pairings...I haven't decided. This is not going to be a super-upbeat story, like my stuff usually is. This is mostly in Taranee's point of view, the next chapter will go into what happened to everyone else. Thanks for reading this far!

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch or Avatar, plain and simple.

* * *

Taranee groaned as she lifted her head from the dusty ground. Where the heck was she? As she looked around, still too sore to rise, she tried to recollect the events before she blacked out. They had been folding to Meridian to check something with Caleb and Julian. Everything had been normal, until they flew through the fold. A sudden, stabbing pain had rushed through Taranee's head, and she had felt her wings falter. She could pick out Cornelia's shrill shriek and Hay Lin's shout, just before everything went dark. 

Wait. Had she just seen something move in the dark? Taranee pulled herself to her feet and looked around, not seeing her friends. The buildings surrounding her were unfamiliar, definitely not from Candracar, or Zambala. The walls were thick stone, so maybe she was in Meridian? No, the buildings were too boxy and rough to be from Meridian. There, even the house of the lowliest farmer was a work of architectural brilliance.

This time she definitely saw a flash of movement, and her now-incredibly sharp hearing picked up a slight rustle of cloth behind her. She spun, and came face-to-face with a blue demon mask. She started, and leaped into the air, her wings making only the quietest of sounds. The… thing before her was wearing all black, and wore a blue mask that would terrify anyone else. Personally, Taranee would take the random guy in black over a murderous old lady who happened to be the mother of her best friend's boyfriend(And somehow looked to beTaranee's age.)

The figure was probably about her height, and didn't look like much of a threat except for the two long, curves swords that he/she/it held.

Taranee summoned two small flames, not wanting to draw attention by creating an inferno as she hissed," Who are you?"

When she created the fire, the swords went lax, and the figure took a step backwards.

She grinned, and said," Can't take the heat?"

Suddenly, a voice from behind her shouted," You there!" Taranee turned, and saw several men in green robes standing there, looking angry. "You're a firebender!"

Taranee screamed as suddenly, mud flew up and hardened around her wings, causing her to crash to the ground. She melted the rock holding now her hands, and shot off a flame at the leader, who blocked it. He nodded briskly at the other men, and she began to sink into quicksand. Taranee was now screaming, and looked around desperately for the figure she had seen earlier. "Help! Someone help me! When my friends find me, you'll regret this!" She shot a far larger and hotter fireball at the tallest man, who it hit, knocking him to the ground.

Everything was a blur to Taranee now. She was fighting, making lots of noise and fire to try to attract attention. Her weapons were larger and hotter than ever before, because now her life was in danger, and her friends weren't there to help her. _It's no use, we're stronger together._ One of the men she had knocked down did an odd thing with his fist, and suddenly Taranee was going down, down into somewhere black. It was like the first time they had fought Sandpit, but she had been with her friends then. Just before her head went under, she saw the masked figure, staring at her from the shadows. Taking out one final guard with a flame, Taranee lost consciousness.

_She was like him. _That thought flashed through his mind repeatedly as he ran away from the scene he had just witnessed. _She was a firebender in Ba Sing Se. She was here, and someone-He didn't know who-had her. _He shouldn't have felt guilty about letting them catch her. She could have been a spy. He was still unsure how she looked like she did. Her hair and eyes were normal, but that dark, dark skin. It was even darker than those of the Water Tribe. And those things on her back…. Where those wings? They had to be. She had flown, and he had seen it. Who was she? He was confused, very confused, but one fact was rising to the surface of the tempest of his thoughts. _There was another firebender in Ba Sing Se, and he was going to find out who she was._

Taranee struggled as she was strapped into the chair. She was scared, truly terrified. They had done something to her, her powers, her magic, they were gone! Whimpering, Taranee looked up at the man in front of her. She couldn't see his face, but heard a voice say calmly," There is no war in Ba Sing Se. There is no war in Ba Sing Se.". What was happening? What was Ba Sing Se?

A small flame traveled in a circle on a track around the man. Despite herself, she found herself watching the light, and slowly felt her resistance drop. Her last coherent thought was," There was no war in Ba Sing Se."

* * *

Taranee has been hypnotized. Next chapter, Will vs. Azula and the Gaang meets Cornelia, Irma, Caleb, Hay Lin, and Blunk. By the way, there will not be Zaranee, just friendship between the two. I've always thought that they would get along pretty well. Reviews are nice! 

O.G.


	2. Quintessence and Lightning

Sorry that this chapter is a bit short, the next one will be longer. Who saw the season finales(For both shows)? Weren't they great?

Disclaimer: I do not own W.i.t.c.h. or Avatar.

* * *

Will couldn't recall her bed being this hard, or narrow. And she didn't remember falling asleep in Guardian form, either. So when she groggily opened her eyes, and saw that she was perched on a tree branch about twenty feet above the ground, with Matt sitting several branches above her, sleeping peacefully, she was not incredibly surprised. Will had woken up in weirder situations, and quite frankly, this was better than seeing Hay Lin moon over Eric.

But when a bolt of lightning flew past her, missing her right leg by about three inches, Will decided she would take the lovesick rants over this any day. She shouted Matt's name, and he immediately awoke, looking startled. Mr. Huggles nearly toppled off Matt's shoulder as he twisted his body to avoid being electrocuted. Dodging another bolt of electricity, she called up to him," Matt, where the heck are we?"

"I'd love to chat, Will, but can you deal with the lightning-shooting maniac first?"

In response, Will flipped off the branch, and hovered in the air next to the tree. Now that she was in the air, she could see that they were definitely not in Heatherfield. The plants were all normal colors, so not Zambala, and she couldn't see any Lurdons or the palace, so this wasn't Meridian. Only a true moron would mistake a dusty road next to a green forest for the elegant turrets and purple clouds of Candracar. Well, Nerissa had said that there were other worlds, and this must have been one of them.

She got a good look at the people attacking them, and was mildly surprised, which is saying a lot. Will Vandom is not easily shocked or startled. The trio attacking them couldn't have been much older than Caleb, or the Guardians, for that matter. All three had pale skin, and two had black hair. The girl who appeared to be shooting the lightning wore red skirt-like armor, and had her short hair tucked into a bun held in place by a flame insignia. Next to her was a girl that reminded her briefly of Hay Lin, with a brown braid and an all-pink outfit that stood out amongst the formality of the other two. Behind them was a third girl, slightly taller than the other two, with black hair tucked into a pair of odd buns, and wore long red and black robes.

Just before she had a chance to return fire, so to speak, the little gymnast girl took a single huge leap-How did she jump that high?-and jabbed her hard in the shoulders once, twice, causing her wings to stop fluttering, and her upper body to go completely numb. With one quick poke to her lower spine, Will felt her wings fold. As she fell, she grabbed onto the girl, dragging her down with her. When the two hit the ground together, both were knocked unconscious.

Matt was wondering how he had gotten himself into this situation. One moment, he's going through a fold, just like any other day, and the next he's carrying the bodies of the unconscious Keeper and an acrobat wearing all pink.

Once he grabbed the pink girl and Will, Matt had flown what he thought was a reasonable distance away before landing and putting both unconscious females down gently on the ground. After sitting for a moment, trying to catch his breath, Matt decided to try to contact the other Guardians, wherever the heck they were.

He vaguely remembered having a conversation with Caleb, after he learned about the other worlds. Caleb had said something about the Heart being able to locate the Guardians if they were separated. He wouldn't be able to contact them, but at least he would know whether or not they were alive….

Kneeling next to Will's body, he pulled her head into his lap and lifted the Heart from around her neck. She, oddly enough, remained in Guardian form.

Matt stared at the glowing talisman in his palm that was slightly hot. "Um, Heart of Candracar, show me where the Guardians are, please."  
Nothing happened, except that the Heart glowed a little more brightly, just to spite him.

This time, he shouted," Heart of Candracar, one of the Regents of Earth demands that you show him where the Guardians are!"

Then, as an afterthought, he added,"Please?"

An image appeared within the Heart, almost too small for Matt to see. He brought the jewel up to his face, and stared intently into it. He could see three figures, lying unconscious on the ground. The long blonde hair, short brown locks, and black pigtails told him that he was seeing Cornelia, Irma, and Hay Lin. Four misty shapes appeared behind them. Matt couldn't see them clearly, but he could definitely tell that they were rapidly approaching the unconscious Guardians.

Suddenly, the scene changed. Matt could see the dark-skinned Fire Guardian, but something was definitely wrong. She was in what looked like an all-metal prison cell, with metal shackles restraining her. When she looked up at him, Matt knew that something bad was happening. Her large brown eyes were unfocused, with her glasses missing. What made him gasp was the brand on her cheek that stated in white letters," Firebender."

Then, Taranee passed out.

So did Matt.

* * *

I hope you like it. Am I the only one not getting messages from 


End file.
